Preferences fir a particular cell phone can change depending on a given situation or environment. A cell phone that is appropriate for the work day may not be suitable for a night out on the town. For example, a big and clunky smartphone might be fine to use at the office, but not to carry to dinner or a club. Additionally, certain cell phones might be better suited for going on a hike or for activity near water.